50 Sentences SeekerSlash
by madwriter223 -TF
Summary: A set of senteces for SeekerSlash, my fav type. Please read the Author's Note at the end. Humor, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, one or two prompts are rated M. Pairing is Thundercracker/Starscream/Skywarp.


1. Jealousy

Skywarp crossed his arms, gritting his dental plates as he listened to Starscream going on and on about Skyfire and all the inventions and discoveries the two of them had made at the Academy, repeating over and over in his CPU 'I am not jealous, I am not jealous.'

2. Camouflage

Starscream and Thundercracker, both currently sitting up in the giant puddle of mud Skywarp had pushed them into, glared at their laughing trine mate, the teleporter grinning at them, managing to gasp out an 'it's for camouflage'; the two seekers glanced at each other, then pulled the other into the mud with them.

3. Instinct

seekers have many instincts unfound in other mechs, one of them being to protect one's trine no matter what; it was one of the main reasons Starscream took the blame for another of his trinemate's pranks, knowing full well the punishment he would have to endure and uncaring of the time he would assuredly spend with Hook in the nearest future.

4. Ghost

Starscream gave a soft trill when two sets of gentle fingers ghosted over his wings, caressing the tired metal and soothing the aches of his recent injuries; he lifted his arms weakly, and returned the contact as best as he could.

5. Fail

TC hugged his young trine leader tightly, while Skywarp rubbed soft circles over the crying seeker's wings; it took both of them a long time before they managed to convince Starscream he hadn't failed their expectations for being unjustly thrown out of the Academy.

6. Threat

Ironhide tried everything he could think of to get the teleporter to talk, with no success; finally reaching the end of his patience for the obnoxious mech, he decided it was a good idea to threaten to put his two trine mates, currently in the care of Ratchet, in one room with the Lambo Twins for a few orns; it took five mechs to get the enraged seeker off of him.

7. Gifts

Thundercracker and Skywarp raised both optic ridges when their newest recruit (a rather stubborn fool) presented yet another gift to their trine leader; then they grinned as Starscream snorted at the gift, and proceeded to tell the fool exactly where he could put it, along with his 'annoying more than the Casseticons' crush.

8. Lonely

Skyfire grinned at his partner, showing him another fascinating specimen of the planet they were currently studying; Starscream returned the expression weakly, then lifted his optics to the purple sky, trying not to wonder how would it feel like to fly with his trine across this planet's horizon.

9. Triumph

The day that Starscream had been officially accepted into the Iacon Science Academy, the prestigious institution for the intellectually gifted, making him the first seeker to have his genius recognized and to get the oportunity to have a different life than most military-builds, both his trinemates had been strutting around the whole of Vos, prouder than ever before in their lives.

10. Talk

Starscream was a scientist first and foremost in his Spark – if you dared to ask a question about something smart, the SIC could talk your audials off; but Screamer always had this little smile when he talked about molecules and theories and stuff, so Skywarp fought down the urge to yawn, and tried to follow the long words, his optics fixed on the tiny quirk of lips.

11. Cheeky

Skywarp loved being cheeky, annoying, and a general pain in the after-burners; both TC and Screamer knew that it was pointless trying to try to talk him out of acting that way, so they simply kept watch and tried to save him from getting killed by mechs he pissed off (usually by providing an alibi).

12. Denied

"No, Starscream, we won't help you with this scheme, it's stupid enough I'd think Skywarp came up with it; re-think it, and we'll see, 'kay?"

13. Allowed

"TC, I need to do something or I'll go **insane**... do you think Screamer'll be mad if I borrow one of his spare Null-Rays for a prank?"

14. Flowers

"Skywarp, why are there flowers all over Megatron's thron- you know what, I don't want to know... go hide with TC."

15. Birds

One does not know true freedom until one is able to fly in the sky like a bird, without the aid of a plane or a shuttle; the seekers recognize this truth, and also that true happiness comes when one shares true freedom with one's trinemates.

16. Cool

Starscream glanced at his grinning trinemate, one optic ridge raising in a cool look of suspicion; Skywarp just grinned wider, barely managing to contain himself from revealing his latest prank to the other – that would just spoil the surprise.

17. Caress

Thundercracker sighed softly as a blue hand trailed down one of his sides, purple fingers dancing playfully across his other side.

18. Embrace

Skywarp gave a soft trill as two sets of arms wrapped around him, the feel of two familiar Sparks pulsing through him, making his own beat faster in reply.

19. Kiss

Starscream mewled softly as his mouth was attacked, familiar dermas pressing against his own firmly, before he was pulled sharply away, just so that a glossa of the third seeker had a chance to sneak in and ravish his intake away.

20. Patient

Another battle lost, another blame placed on Starscream and another beating delivered; TC sighed heavily, wishing more than anything the situation could be changed, then concentrated on helping Skywarp fix their leader's damaged wing.

21. Race

"Come one, you two, try to catch me!"

22. Jet-Judo

Starscream picked himself off the ground, grimacing as his wounds protested at the movement; he glanced at his trinemates, both in states similar to his own, and the three agreed loudly on the impeding deactivation of the Lambo Twins.

23. Date

Skywarp loved watching human 'date shows' – it was just so hilarious watching them trying (and usually failing) to attract a partner; the humans didn't know what they were missing not having a trine to love and trust and fly with.

24. Trust

Among the Decepticon ranks, trusting each other was one of the stupidest things to do – you simple do not put trust in anybody unless you want to eventually have a knife wedged into your back sooner or later; however, that never stopped the seekers from trusting each other with their whole Sparks.

25. Flustered

There was something so so cute about watching his trinemates' faces flustered with interface-tension.

26. Flavor

Even if you looked for a million stellar cycles, you would not find a flavor better than that of wind-caressed wings after a long flight.

27. Temptation

There was no bigger temptation for the two seekers than a pout adorning Skywarp's dermas after a failed prank – it just begged to be kissed.

28. Stargazing

During the day, their leader was cold and distant, but during recharge, his faceplates lost its regal air, the relaxed look making him look almost too young and innocent to be the SIC – his trinemates never could stop themselves from gazing at their Star for long orns before succumbing to rest themselves.

29. Azure

When the light was right, the blue of Thundercracker's paint job brought to mind the Earth's sky on a clear day – perfect reason for his two bondmates to jump him.

30. Lust

Seeker-Heat happened rather rarely, once a million stellar cycles at the earliest; that however didn't mean it was any way less intense – if you happened to stumble in on a few seekers in the middle of Heat induced activities, it's advicable to get the frag away before they chose to rip you apart for interrupting.

31. Wings

Wings were the most sensitive parts on a seeker's body – a fact the three trinemates never failed to exploit.

32. Flawless

They were far from perfect – Skywarp was an immature prankster with no morals, Thundercracker was a tad insecure about practically everything, and Starscream was an egomaniacal narcissist – but when they flew together, in battle, training or just for fun, their perfectly graceful forms against the sky always caught admiring optics.

33. Reality

The reality of their situation never failed to depress – this slaggin' war would never end, and the probability of their trine being ripped apart by death was growing with each orn.

34. Interface

Starscream arched his back as TC's plug slid into his port, mewling when 'Warp pumped his own shaft slowly; the SIC gave a powerful shudder, then pulled the black-purple seeker closer, their dermas connecting greedily.

35. Peaceful

The three lay on the berth, bodies thrumming with residue energy of their joining, systems slowing leisurely in preparation of recharge.

36. Nightmare

TC stayed up many nights, watching his recharging wingmates and worrying when they would go too far with a traitorous attempts or a prank on the wrong mech, and be permanently taken from him; what he didn't know was the the other two seekers sometimes had nightmares of TC's doubts about their cause being found out and Megatron destroying their bondmate as an example for others.

37. Graveyard

TC swept his gaze over the battle-field and the many Sparkless husks left on it; he offlined his optics and thanked Primus his trinemates weren't amongst them.

38. Warning

Skywarp flew high above his enemies, dodging lazers and debilitating rays; he paused for a moment to look at his trinemates, thankful that the two were managing not to get hit as well.

39. Punishment

Silver fists slammed into Starscream, forcing him to the floor; the SIC glanced at his trinemates, sending them silent thanks for not endangering themselves with an attempt to help.

40. Discovery

Starscream's optics lit up as he lifted the mysterious new metal he discovered on the planet they were on, talking rapidly about its molecular structure and its possible uses; his two trinemates glanced at each other in amused exasperation and tried to make sense of the excited rush of words.

41. Eyesore

Megatron grit his dental plates as he watched the three seekers talking and laughing with each other, hands trailing over smooth metal of their companions in an almost unconcious expression of affection; but most annoying of all was the soft, happy calmness on his SIC's faceplates, an expression he never saw directed at himself.

42. Loyalty

'Loyalty first to the family, then to the trine; All trines are family'

43. Terror

All it took was a moment, and TC was hit right in the chassis; his trinemates raced towards him in a panic, trying desperately to catch him and assure themselves he was still alive.

44. Acceptance

His leader despised him, his troops laughed at each failing or disadvantage of his, and his enemies prefered nothing better than to see him damaged or humiliated in the worst way; it was comforting to know at least two other mechs accepted him just as he was.

45. Refrain

Skywarp glanced at his trinemates, Screamer frowning angrily at the wall, while TC scratched in frustration at his arm – he refrained from wallowing too (after all, how stupid was it for them to get captured by the Autodupes while on a scouting patroll), and tried to think of a good way to cheer the other two up.

46. Choose

If it ever came to the point where Megatron's obvious insanity threatened his trine with real deactivation, and not just with a beating, Thundercracker was more than ready to grab both of his bondmates and steal them to some place safe.

47. Bondmates

They had always been a three – three seekerlings playing, three soldiers fighting, three seekers flying, three trinemates stricking fear in their enemies, and, most important of all, three bondmates simply being with each other.

48. Sparkbond

Three Sparks glowed brightly as they were revealed, pulsing in anticipation of the moment all three would meet, flooding their systems with glorious intimate unity.

49. Love

They never did say it, not out loud where somemech could hear and use it against them; they never really had to say it, because it was all too easy to read it off three smiling faces.

50. Content

It didn't take much to make each of them content – two faithful mates walking behind him, protecting him; two mates to tell the result of his newest prank to, laughing right with him; two mates to wrap his arms around, nuzzling into his chassis as they gave a soft trill with a smile each.

*~*~*

My first ever seeker fic.

This set belong to geminigirl of Y!Gallery - got her permission to use it. She's written a Prowl/Lockdown one from this, go check it out. ^__^

The prompt loyalty belongs to Katsuko. She let me use it.


End file.
